


All Yours, Daddy

by daddyxreader



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Sucking, Cum Swallowing, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, FaceFucking, Hickies, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Ownership, Punishment, Ring gag, Spanking, Submission, Submissive positions, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, a dash of fluff, belittling, denied pleasure, drool, gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyxreader/pseuds/daddyxreader
Summary: “Yes, Daddy.” I say, on my knees. I sneak a glance up at you with my big eyes, eager to please.You swoop down quickly and grab my chin. “What did I say? Stay in position or you’ll be spanked. Open your legs wider for me, darling.”





	All Yours, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. My boyfriend wanted to hear one of my fantasies... and I wrote this! Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> xoxo, Cece

“Yes, Daddy.” I say, on my knees. I sneak a glance up at you with my big eyes, eager to please. You swoop down quickly and grab my chin.

“What did I say? Stay in position or you’ll be spanked. Open your legs wider for me, darling.” I blush and tilt my knees outwards. I can already feel myself getting wet, thinking about how exposed I am in front of you.

“Nobody gets to see this but me, babygirl. You are mine.” Your hands feel loving on my hair, petting me as I smile. You kiss the top of my head and stand up. You walk a circle around me and I hold my position on the floor. Sitting on my feet, my knees spread apart, back straight, head down, hands tied behind my back. My skin tingles as you brush past me.

“So good for me, baby. You might get to cum later if you keep this up…” You lift my chin and make me watch you slip your jeans and boxers off. “Open,” you say, and I open my lips as you take hold of your cock and slowly push into the wet, tight heat of my mouth. My mouth is already watering, and I moan a bit at the taste. Before I can think, your hands are in my hair and you force me all the way down to the base of your cock. I keep looking up at you through your thrusts, which come increasingly fast.

“Fuck,” you say, “So good. Such a slut for my cock.” I gag and my eyes tear up, but you don’t slow down. You push my head down, and I can’t breathe. I moan around your dick, and you gasp but stay where you are. I swallow around you, your hands both pulling my hair and pushing me further down on your cock. Tears are streaming down my face and my mascara is running. With small thrusts, your cum spills down my throat in pulses.

“Good girl,” you say as you pull out of my throat. I gasp in the air and drool, unable to wipe it away.

“Thank you, daddy.”

“You don’t have to thank me, baby,” you say, kneeling next to me. Your hands trail from my neck to my breasts, squeezing and pinching them. Your mouth claims mine, biting my lips. I gasp and moan at your touch, leaning into you.

“So eager, little slut… bet you’re already soaked…” I hold my breath as you make your way down, feeling my intimacy. You crack a smile.

“Knew it.”

You slap me right on my clit and I let out a yelp. “Stand up,” you order, “I’m going to tie your hands to the bed.” I shakily stand and you immediately push me, hard, so I fall face down onto the pillows. I feel the bed dip and I know you’re climbing over me. You sit and untie me only to knot the ropes tighter and fasten them to the bed. I bite my lip at the sensation of rope digging into my wrists. Once you’re done, your hands wrap around my throat from behind.

You whisper into my ear, “Like that, slut?” your hands squeeze tighter until I can’t breathe, “there’s so much more where that came from.” Just as I’m starting to feel faint, you loosen your grip and smack my ass. I can’t help the moan that escapes my lips.

“Better keep quiet,” you say, “Or your ass is gonna be sore.” I hear you open a drawer and see you reach around my head. I can feel you put the ring gag in my mouth and fasten the buckle. Without warning, you reach down and start fingering me hard. I whine as you hit my g-spot over and over, but just as quick as you started, I’m left empty.

“I told you to stay quiet. This is your last warning.” I nod vigorously and close my eyes. I’m already drooling down my chin again with the ring gag holding my mouth deliciously open. To my surprise, you start sucking on my neck. Leaving deep purple hickies and bite marks down my back. Marking me, owning my body. By the time you’ve reached my inner thigh, I’m relaxed and blissed out by your mouth. But then you’re fingering me again and my hands strain against the ropes. They’ll leave some nasty marks. I’m doing everything I can to not moan, but once you start playing with my clit my thighs are shaking and I can’t hold it back anymore, I’m getting close.

I’m practically screaming by the time you stop to say, “And I was gonna let you come…” Then, shifting your position, you order, “Ass up. Face down.” Your thighs under mine, one hand on my back, one hand on my ass.

You ask, “Do you know why you’re being punished, little girl?” I nod with wide eyes. “Yes. You couldn’t keep quiet for your master… I’ll spank you until I’ve had enough,” You take off the ring gag, “Scream all you want.” The first slap is startling, leaving a pink handmark. I yelp, but your hand is right there again, spanking me over and over. Soon, my entire ass is a deep shade of pink and tears are running down my cheeks. You can’t be fooled, though: you know I’m dripping down my thighs, wanting more. I’m moaning, until you spank me harder and then I’m screaming. Thighs shaking, begging for more, harder. When you’re satisfied, you stop and rub the sensitive, flushed skin. I moan when you squeeze. Before I know it, you’re behind me, hands hooked on my hips, ready to fuck me.

“Ohhh…” I moan when you’ve fully claimed me.

You’re reaching up to untie my right hand and you whisper, “You can touch yourself, babygirl” into my ear, “you took your punishment so well.”

“Thank you, sir,” I respond. With another well-placed hickey on my neck, right above the collar, you start ramming into me. Once again, I’m moaning. Your hands reach for my tits, pinching. My eyes roll back, so overwhelmed with all the stimulation. I feel your breath, hot and heavy against my neck. With you hitting my g-spot and me rubbing my clit, I’m teetering on the edge. It’s only when you command, “Come for me, princess” and reach up to choke me that I cum. I’m shaking again, uncontrollably gasping and moaning brokenly as you choke me. It’s not soon after that you’ve untied me and started fucking my mouth. Once again coming down my throat, owning me in the most intimate way. And when we both come down from our high, breath steadying, you wrap us both in blankets and press your chest against my back. So close I can feel your steady heartbeat.

You tuck my hair behind my ear and tell me, “So, so good for me, babygirl. I love you.”

“I love you more,” I smile and drift into sleep.


End file.
